The invention is based on a packaging machine for shaping, filling and closing flat-pouch packages. The frames of packaging machines are predominantly cast structures, the reference and contact faces of which are machined in a chip-removing manner. A precondition for such machining is large machine tools, so such as process is very expensive. Frames which are welded together from steel plates and rails are also known, but such frames lack rigidity and are not universally usable.